tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 26
Cast *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Kanassans *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *MasakoX - Gohan *Takahata101 - Dende *Hbi2k - Nail Music *Kenji Yamamoto - Scampering Battle *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freezer VS Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment of Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - Frantic Cover References *The title is a reference to Alien vs. Predator *Minesweeper Trivia *Dende reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Krillin Owned Count: 26 - Krillin, after seeing Piccolo crack his neck, decides to to crack his own, but does it too hard to the point of being nearly paralyzed. This marks the second time Krillin owns himself. *It is revealed that the inhabitants of Frieza Planet 419 (Kanassa) have miraculously repopulated. Quotes :(As Piccolo is fighting Frieza) :Vegeta: Wait a damn minute. Something's wrong here. :Gohan: Huh? :Vegeta: Back on your planet, the Namek couldn't even stand up to Nappa. Yet here he is now taking on Frieza. In his second form! :Gohan: What do you think happened? :Vegeta: Well, either Frieza hit me so hard, I'm in a delusional coma, or... :Gohan: Or? :Vegeta: Power levels are bullsh*t! ---- Vegeta: You, green thing....Heal me. Dende: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time hearing you over the smell of my people's blood on your hands. Vegeta: Oh no. Do not be that guy right now. Dende: Oh, I'm going to be that guy right now. Vegeta: I am literally going to die. Dende: Well, how about this? I'll heal you, on one condition. Vegeta: And that is? Dende: Say my name. Vegeta: Oh. Uhhh.... Dende: You don't even know my name. Vegeta: Oh, I do. It's...uh...um, uh...Little Green? Dende: '''Ha ha ha ha ha. No. No, it's Dende. Say Dende. '''Vegeta: Dende. Dende: Now say, "Please heal me, Dende." Vegeta: Please heal me, Dende. Dende: Well, since you asked so nicely...(leaves) Vegeta: Come back, magic man (collapses onto the ground). Vegeta: Hold on! I have an idea. And I don't want to hear any of your stupid crap! Krillin: I only promise to try. Vegeta: I need you to, and follow me on this one, almost kill me. Krillin: Almost kill you. Vegeta: '''Yeah. '''Krillin: '''And theres no repercussion for this? '''Vegeta: I will not punch you. Krillin: Oddly specific. Vegeta: Now I'm going to need a moment to prepare myself, otherwise I might go into sh- (Krillin fires a ki blast through Vegeta)OCK! (Vegeta falls with his chest bleeding) Vegeta: '''YOU ARE SO PUNCHED!!! '''Frieza: How about this, let's play a game. Ever heard of paintball? Piccolo: Yeah... Frieza: Just remove the 't'. Piccolo: 'I don't get it. ''(Frieza breaks Piccolo's gluback) '''Piccolo: I GET IT!!!! Frieza: 'Now for your other gluback. (''Frieza breaks another of Piccolo's gluback) '''Piccolo: You're not really familar with anatomy are you? Frieza: It doesn't matter! I'll hit your gluback somewhere! (Fires repeatedly beams at Piccolo) Kanassan 1: I CAN SEE THE FUTURE! Kanassan 2: BULMA AND VEGETA HAVE A KID! Kanassan 3: THE REAL BUU IS A CHILD! Kanassan 4: '''CELL REACHES HIS PERFECT FORM! '''Kanassan 5: '''GOTEN AND TRUNKS BECOME A GUY! '''Kanassan 6: GOHAN IS THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE BUT STILL DOESN'T DO CRAP! ---- :Frieza: Weighted armor how quite.And how much does it weigh? :Piccolo: Same as it always does, 100 kilo! (Silence) oh. :Frieza: That's just cute! :Piccolo: That concept just sure lost meaning after a while didn't it? :Frieza:'True but I have one that's nice, fresh and ripe for abuse. Transformation and spoiler warning: It's not getting old anytime soon. :'Piccolo: You can't be serious? :Frieza: 'Oh but I am! You see I merely.. :'Nail:(Talking to Piccolo in his Mind) Hey man! Can I talk you about something really quick? :Piccolo: I'm seriously in a middle of something right now. :Nail:'Yeah I know but I've been looking around and you got like no apps in here. I already play the crap out of Minesweeper. :'Piccolo: Could you just-wait I have apps? I have minesweeper!? I just thought I could connect the internet with my antenna eye. :Nail: I didn't even know he could do that? :Piccolo: We learn something new everyday now could you let me focus? :Nail: Hey! You wanna play me in Minesweeper? (Frieza begins to transforms) :Piccolo:'You can't played someone in Minesweeper. That's a single player game! :'Nail: Ah, see first I go then you go and try to beat my time-ah hey, Is he transforming? :Piccolo: Huh? DAMN IT! :Frieza: (after transforming into his third form) So Namekian, what do you think of my third form? :Piccolo: I think Ridley Scott's going to sue somebody. :Frieza: What are you talking about? (an Alien tongue pops out of his mouth) : Let me touch you skin! Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode